Azumanga DaiohDeath in the family
by Krull
Summary: The girls after university,and the start of life in general,Osaka's married! Tomo...well just see and hang on!The first of many!WARNING! may be just a bit hard to read a bit sad,and an emo rollercoster.Four's up
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Azu Daioh,this is just my slant on them

A forward by your author.

I'm going to do this in two _very_ random parts one with the Girls in university and one after;like a certain director I'm starting in the middle **koff-koff pulp fiction**and I'll say there **will **be an end to the university part;the other is going to be-well as long as I'm able to.

So let us begin!

And now a word about this story:this is the hardest one I've ever done (I'm trying to write my own books) I won't say that I am going to kill off one of the girls,but it's rough...before you flame-read it the ending is a begining and it'll all go well.

But if you cry easy or get real upset at drama then watch it..all I'm gonna say.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Azu Daioh,this is just my slant on them.

"Death in the family"

Chapter 1:"The day before"

Febuary,20.05

Class reunion of '02.

Or I should say a few hours after the unofficial get together which the girls have every year,Osaka;Kagura;Tomo;Yomi;Chiyo and Sakaki are gathered at a local club reminesing over old times and getting (in some cases) shit-faced.

"YEEEAAA I remember when you smeared glue on Miss Yukari's chair...and I got the blame! ya damn baka!" Kagura semi-yelled at Tomo she was the one getting the most plastered,everybody else was running over some old memory's and just generally having a great time.

"I was thinkin' that ma breast were going to get bigger when I got older...but they didn't...ya think you can give me some Sakaki?" Osaka said as she went into one of wandering random thoughts,for her part Sakaki just smiled and told her she might be able to.

However what she said next stopped everybody cold.And I was wondering...what'd happen if one of us died?" **EVERBODY** stopped and looked at her on that one,confused she started to panic a bit "wha is it?...is somethin' wrong?...is someone dieyin'? is..." "Your're just going off the deep end again-go back to hugging your husband it seems to be the only thing that makes you sane" Yomi said cutting her off;her speech slurring a little,no one noticed Tomo had darkened some on her side but as quick as it came,it left "she's right-you're still as crazy as a june bug" she piped up grinning from ear to ear.

"But she's not liying..hanging on to that guy of yours **does **seem to make you sane;and you drag the poor guy with you everywhere"

Kronos the one who the comments were directed at looked at everybody "What? are you suggesting I'm some kind of cure for her?" he said laughing a little,Osaka latched onto him and cooed "Ah they're jus jelous is all 'cos I'm jus so lucky!" Kagura almost choked on her drink;Tomo basically spit all over the table and Yomi gagged and spilled some on her shirt,Chiyo and Sakaki started to giggle and soon all of'em where howling;Kronos looked around the table then at Osaka and shook his head "Boy! these are some wild,crazy friends you have!" she just stared at them with a miffed look on her cute face "I know..I sometimes wondered how I've put up with them!" she said softly-then she started laughing herself,Kronos joined in too...laughter can be that infectious.

They walked out of the club late,at around 11:30 P.M. and they went their seperate ways;Chiyo and Sakaki going with Kagura (who wasn't really walking straight) Osaka and Kronos went via Motorcycle (Kronos didn't drink..he never does) and Tomo and Yomi went together as they lived very close together.

As they walked to the bus stop the crisp,cool late winter air brought the two of them to a more or less sober state.Tomo was in a world all her own and not listening to Yomi;finally she poked Tomo and asked what's up."I was just thinking about what 'ol Osaka said earlier" Tomo said "exactly which one? the girl rambels like a broken GPS sometimes" Yomi said raising an eyebrow;Tomo hesitated before answering "you'know about if one of us died...what'd you think would happen?" she asked "well...I know we'd all be real sad;upset;devistated take your pick-why'd you want to know?" Yomi answered as they arrived at the bus stop.

Sitting down Tomo just looked at her shoes,Yomi looked at her watch "we've got almost fifteen minutes before the bus comes..hope we don't freeze our asses off;now why don't you tell me why you asked about that?" Tomo just kept looking at her shoes Yomi stared at her friend "something's up isn't it?...I've never seen you like this" she didn't get a response right away but Tomo finally spoke up:"Yomi...I've never told anybody this...not even my family..but..I...I really don't think I'm gonna live to be thirty...I really don't" for her part Yomi didn't tease,she just sat there slack jawed,then she found her voice at last "the hell? you're serious aren't you?" Tomo just nodded "when..exactly did you start to think like this?" Yomi asked getting very concered for her life-long friend;Tomo took a deep breath and sat up "remember when I was ten? and fell out of that tree in the park..and nearly split my head open?...after that night I spent in the hospital,that was was when I knew I wasn't gonna make it all the way through life" she smiled as best as she could at her friend but it was plain she was scared.

"Tomo,nothing's going to happen to you,you'll outlive us all...I know it!" Yomi said grabbing her by the shoulders,Tomo just shook her head."no-I'm not Yomi...I..I just should have told you sooner but..I know I'm not." she looked away at the stars when she looked back she was crying "and I want you to know I love you like a sister man...just so I do say it before something happens and I never get to tell you" Tomo hugged Yomi and kept crying.

Yomi did her part to calm Tomo and then steered her onto the bus,all the way back to her apartment Tomo slept in Yomi's lap.Yomi had no idea what to make of this..for the first time in her life she was truely scared for some one in her life.

End-Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Azu Daioh,this is just my slant on them

"Death in the family-Azumanga Daioh" Written by Krull

Chapter 2:"The nightmare begins"

Six months later-mid August.

Kronos awoke with a start and sat up in bed,blinking he looked over at the clock...3 A.M. _DAMN_ that was a hell of a nightmare! well of what he could remember of it,Osaka sat up next to him "Ah was the matter?...you have a bad dream?" she asked quitely he shook his head "ummmm-yea,I can't recall much though...hope it's nothing" he said taking a deep breath;she ran her hand over his hair "I hate it when you get these,usually means somethin' **is** gonna happen" she whispered,Kronos put his arm around her "go back to sleep honey,I'm gonna get a drink of water...I'm sure it's nothing-don't worry"

But it was something and he knew it;being from a family of cops ment,more often then not,he went by what he felt and was right more then he cared to think.

And when they got up that morning the feeling of dred had turned into a knot in Kronos's gut Osaka noticed as he didn't eat much "do you have an idea what might happen? maybe we should stay home?" she asked becoming more worryed but he shook that off "no it's..not us sigh it feels like someone close to us though" he stood up "let's-un let's just go about our bussiness-but be careful ok?" he said rubbing her back,she nodded and they went to get ready.

A little under twenty four hours later Tomo's apartment;3 A.M. the next morning.

Tomo woke up screaming and covered in a cold sweat,looking around her small bedroom she swore loudly "**FUCK!** I hate this damned date!" she swung herself out of bed and went to her desk and opened a drawer pulling out a small box...opening it she stared at the note on top it read:"Mom,Dad,any of my friends..if something happens to me give this to Yomi-Tomo" she moved the note and took out a diary and notebook;the notebook was filled with checkmarks,each was a day she'd made it through alive;the diary was where she kept notes on things that made it seem to be lucky she was still breathing,the last entry was quite awhile back,the ski trip when she'd broke her leg.

But this one was different,it was eighteen years ago today she'd fell out of that tree and she could almost see that this might be her last day alive;but why? why? why? she thought of this as she sat there,then she wrote this:Aug,14 "the day's come around again..except I think this is it...don't think I'm gonna make it through this one..God I'm scared wish I knew how to stop it-but I don't.

Closing the diary she began to put it away,but stopped short grabbing a paper pad she began to write again.

"Yomi;Kagura;Osaka;Sakaki;Chiyo and Kronos.

Don't how to say this but,I think I'm gonna die today,I hope to god I'm wrong..but if I'm not I want to tell all of you in some way that I love you and it's been great,can't bear the thought of something happening and I can't say this..I'd probably wind up haunting all of you!

Please remember me in good times ok? don't be sad,I wouldn't like that.

Maybe next time..we can be together longer.

Tomo"

Afterwards she put the note under the older one and placed it all back in the drawer;sitting there for awhile it hit her just how scared she was..thinking back on the note she'd just written she began to cry a little and shake.

Crawling back into bed it was all she could do to keep from shaking eventhough it was the end of summer.

8 A.M. the Kasuga residence.

Osaka was busy fixing breakfast as Kronos went over some mail (mostly bills) the uneasy feeling was still stuck in his gut and to be honest it was getting worse;he'd been able to get it under control but it felt like this whole day was,as they say,"the first day of the rest of your life" managing to push that aside he ate breakfast with Osaka.

After they stepped outside into the bright sunshine "I don't want to use the train..all those people coming for the baseball game tonight" Osaka said tilting her head and looking up "such a nice day..why not use the motorcycle?" Kronos smiled "ok why not? come'on" it was something like a fifteen minute ride to the office where they worked by train and maybe twenty by road,beside Kronos thought the wind would do his head good...about half way there he caught sight of a police car and for some reason his guts sank shaking it off he didn't think anymore of it 'till they got in to work but then he wondered what the hell that was all about?

6 A.M. Tomo's apartment.

Tomo walked around in a daze-she hadn't slept since she woke from that nightmare and her legs felt like rubber;thinking about it she realized she really couldn't do much else,if she hid herself untill she was thirty she might be safe-but then what? probably walk out in front of a truck at thirty one! laughing at that she just swallowed and decided to face it head on...if she was ment to go now that was it.

By seven she was ready to go,she hadn't been able to get herself to eat anything,just some coffee but maybe that was better? walking over to a couple of framed pictures she looked at them for a awhile one was an old high-school pic of all of them together;the other was more recent and Osaka was hanging off Kronos's arm "hey guys..hope today won't be anything and I'll see you all in a few days...if not-it's been fun and I'll miss you" she said softly before she went out the door.

7:45 A.M. Tenth Precinct Tokyo Police Department.

Tomo was called into a breifing by cheif detective Kenji Howaga...there was gonna be a raid this morning,some Yakuza thing..Tomo felt almost dead and just nodded her way through the whole thing.

By eight fifteen they were on their way.

8:45 A.M. Drangon's wind P.I. office.

Kronos went to give a stat report to Mr. Menjo the company head and "father" to all the investigators;a stat report on how a case was going was normal and every few days everybody did it.

"Mr. Menji!" Kronos said bowing,he was motioned to a seat and they began to go over the details;Kronos though was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate...as he was beginning to leave Kronos stopped half way picking up a new camera he was asked to try out.

"Mr.Menji? can I ask you a favor?" looking up at Kronos he nodded "of course..is something wrong?" sighing and trying to find the right words all Kronos came up with was this:"I've got a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen today..if it does-call me ok?" considering his words Menji thought a moment before he answered "do you know something is about to happen? or is it just a "gut" feeling?" Kronos just looked at the floor "just a feeling..I've had since yesterday...it's only gotten worse,not gone away" was all he said;Menji got up and came over to him "don't forget I was a police officer for a long time...I know what you're talking about" he said patting Kronos's shoulder "don't give it a second thought-if anything happens you'll be the first I call..but let's hope it's nothing yes?"

"yea I hope to god you're right"

At that he walked out the door and headed to the garage to get a company car.

10:30 A.M.

The whole thing was set and ready to go,the first team was getting ready to go in;Tomo and about seven others were posted outside "just in case" then the count down started 5...4...3...2...1-GO! the lead screamed into his mic and then they poured into the small buliding,ten seconds later it all went to hell.

First there was a small barrage of shots,then a side window exploded and four guys came flying out;the two formost officers went running forward with their guns out Tomo and the others were close behind,suddenly there was three shots one cop in front went down and the others opened up;looking for cover Tomo saw one guy bolt down the street "**HEY! ONE OF'EM IS RUNNING!" **she hollered going after him,with one young officer tailing along with her.

They went about four blocks and then it happened:the guy ducked into a small store Tomo and the younger cop dove behind some cars,people were flying out of the store "**GIVE IT UP! YOU'RE SURROUNDED! THROW YOU GUN OUT-NOW!" **she yelled at him,he gave an answer in gunfire."shit! call for backup we've got this asshole cornered!" Tomo barked at the younger guy,he did his part and called in and reported that they needed backup and shots had been fired.

Getting up Tomo spotted him in the window and took a shot,the window exploded and he went down,but came up firing "goddamnit! he's a REAL dumbass...we nee" all at once something something darted in front of the store bringing up her gun she stopped short-it was a kid! "**HEY! GET OUTTA HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!**" that's when the guy popped up again..Tomo screamed at the young cop to get up and give her cover,there was a kid out there,then she ran out to him;the young cop dropped his radio and came over the car hood shooting.

Everything went into slowmotion Tomo brought her gun up and fired twice,then as she was about to grab the kid she felt something like somebody hitting her with a hot baseball bat she yelled something and empted her gun..as she spun around she felt another hot thing slam into her side and nearly fell,but she kept going sliding in hard behind the car...

"**YOU DID IT! THAT WAS GREAT TANKINO!**" the young cop shouted..Tomo let the kid go and stared straight ahead..the pain was starting she couldn't talk at first;the cop reloaded his gun and was going for his radio when Tomo managed to say something "I...I..I got a problem..here" she said weakly "Hn? what do yo..." turning around he looked at her-and the two large bloodstains spreading on her shirt "oh..no! Takino? SHIT! Miss Takino! hang in there!...I'll get help!" then he was screaming into his radio about an officer down.

Aross town,Kronos didn't know what happend but it felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach at around 10: 50 A.M. he'd tryed to get ahold of himself to no avail.

"unnn damn! what the hell?" he said out loud to no one,looking at his watch he wondered if he should call in sick and go back...but..why? something had happened but he looked at his cell phone "ok..now what?" he said,and for almost an hour he got no answer.

At 11:45 he got his answer-the cell phone started ringing "oh god...please don't let it be too bad" he moaned picking it up he put on his best calm voice "Hello who is it?" Mr.Menji's voice came over the speaker in a grave voice "Kronos? you'd better get back here..something very serious has happened..you're needed son" he groaned softly "what happenedcan you tell me?"

he asked "I'd rather you be here..and sitting down when I tell you" Mr. Menji said slowly...

"OK...I'll be there quick as I can" Kronos said walking out of the room and to the elevator.

Breaking a few traffic laws along the way Kronos made it back to the Drangon wind offices within fifteen minutes.The air on the first floor was tense and the girl at the front desk pointed to Mr. Menji's office "whatever is up is serious..he walked out of a meeting to take the call and then told me to send you right in" she said quitely nodding kronos went in.

Menji's face was ashen and he looked like he was about to hand Kronos a death sentance "what's happend?" he asked "please sit I do hate to tell people these things" Menji said in a soft caring voice "your wife-Mrs. Kasuga has many friends..one is a police officer I know" Tomo! Kronos's mind shot to the police car he'd seen that morning "oh god-it's Tomo!" he said covering his face with one hand..after a few seconds he looked at Menji "what happened just...just tell me what happend" He didn't say anything for what seemed an eternity then he said something that hit Kronos like a buliding being dropped on him."she was in a gunfight this morning..she's been hurt..they don't expect her to live"

End-chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 4

"Death in the family-Azumanga Daioh"

Chapter 4:"Whirlwind" Note:I need to fix the other chapters I know,I know-LOL! -Krull-

When Mr Menji said "she's not expected to live" Kronos felt as if his entire life force drained right down to his feet.

"unnnnn...how..sure are you she's not gonna make it?" he asked calmly "it was the team leader for the raid who called-Shijo Howaga he's an old friend,he wouldn't say it unless he was sure...I'm sorry" Letting that settle in Kronos didn't respond right away "oh..fuck! um..un..has anybody told Osaka yet? he said coming out of it and looking at Menji "no-no I felt it would be better if you did that...it will be hard I know..if you need help I'll be there" "thanks..I'll.." Kronos said starting to stammer a bit "please let me call Mrs.Shinguji down...that way you won't have to explain what's happend to her,I can do it here it's quicker" Kronos just nodded,he was short of words at this point..the one thing that was gnawing at him was how on earth he was gonna tell Osaka?

"you can use a company car to go to Tokyo central hospital..here I almost forgot to give you the directions" Menji said handing a slip of paper to Kronos,he took it almost automatically..he was just about over the edge and telling his wife one of her old friends was gonna be dead was goning to put him over Menji could see this and said nothing more;Mrs.Shinguji walked in a few minutes later and was told what was going on and that Mr. and Mrs. Kasuga would be out for the day,and probably longer."I'm so sorry for your friend" Mrs.Shinguji said simpathetically "ah..un thank you I'm..un I..I..I'm not real sure what to say right now-I'm sorry words are going right out the window" Kronos stammered as pretty much everything hit him all at once...

Just how the hell am I gonna tell everbody else? this **is** real;she's really going to die and I'm going to have to toss an atomic bomb in everybody's lap...

Life suck's sometimes.

As he and Shinguji rode up the elevator to the third floor Kronos rolled over about a dozen options on how to tell Osaka perhaps the worst news one can get...and came up with squat..he was just gonna have to say it outright...and doing that without cracking up himself was going to be utter hell...he didn't know Tomo as well as Osaka,but he'd gotten close to all her female friends rather quick (considering how she dragged him along all the time) normally it would have been weird but he wasn't quite normal himself and little Osaka was a world unto herself so it actually worked out quite well...and worse of all..Tomo'd been one who'd gotten him and Osaka together..

Kronos caught himself before he started choking up,feeling a hand on his arm he looked at Mrs.Shinguji "just be strong..for her,that's the best you can do now" he nodded and smiled "I know..thanks..I mean..thanks for everthing,you've done a lot for her,don't think I've ever said that before" He said trying to make some small talk and take his mind off of the present situation.

"she's a bright girl,more so then she acts;she's actually one of the fastest typest we have" Mrs.Shinguji said proudly.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the third floor "I'll be right there if you need me" Shinguji said softly before going back to her desk,Kronos nodded then taking a deep breath set himself for what needed doing;Osaka had a desk on the left most of the room facing the small plaza the front of buliding had and she was busy typing away not noticing Kronos had entered the room,as he walked over she looked up though "ah-hallo hon..what'cha doing in? it's early still.." looking at him she knew right away something was wrong,the look on his face was somewhat telling "unn..what up? you look upset?..did somethin' all happen?...hn?" she said cocking her head to one side,Kronos sighed a little and leaned on her desk with both hands "ummmm..we gotta a problem...ahh-..." as he trailed off Osaka blinked "wha's happened? you look like like you're about to fall apart!..h-hon just-just tell me what happened...please..just tell me ok?" she stuttered and stammered putting her hand on one of his;Kronos couldn't help grimacing a little.

"it's..Tomo..she-um she was in a police operation this morning and,well she's been hurt...bad..real bad" Osaka stood up and grabbed his shirt "WHA? she's in the hospital?..y..yu..you said it's bad-**_HOW BAD?_**" she shook him as hard as she could..Kronos put both hands on her sholders "sweety...I'm..I'm sorry but they say she ain't gonna make it" she let go of him and slumped back into her chair "she..ain't gonna make it? Tomo's..not..gonna make it?" Kronos came over and kneeled next to her "look..her parents live in another city now,the officer Mr.Menji talked to asked if one her friends could help with-things untill her mom and dad arrive..I said you and me would do what we could least 'till one of us who might be better prepaired to do it shows up..ok?" Osaka just nodded blankly "alright then..let's get your fanny pack and get going..I have no real idea when the hospital is though" as Kronos spoke he got her up and headed to the elevator "oh!...I'd better tell Mrs. Shinguji I can't finish up today..'cos..of.." patting her sholder he let her know it was taken care of and waved the head secretary over "we'll be going now,um thanks for this;it ain't gonna be an easy day" by now Kronos was just on autopilot trying to figger out how to get to the next point.

After a few kind words of sympathy they were on the elevator headed back down,Kronos kept his hand around Osaka holding her close "really sucks this has to happen to you guys,knowing how close you are..even for me I'm-well..dunno just in shock right now.You ok? hm?" he asked softy "one life,one meetin'...I'll never forget you" that made him pause "pardon? what's that mean sweety?" he asked slightly confused "it's about,when you meet a friend or relative,to treat it like you'll never see them again...something I said to Tomo and Yomi when we had first met;never thought about how true that is an' all..." she said in a small voice "I..I guess it just ain't hit me yet..wha's happened" she started to cry a little Kronos hugged her gently "it's alright,when it does and you need someone to cry on that's what I'm here for" He said to her as they stepped off the elevator she grabbed onto him with both arms "I know,and I'm glad for it" she sqeeked considering her size compaired to Kronos's she looked more like a kid then a twenty-five year old young lady,he swolled...he'd never been in this kind of thing before;he'd seen one person die in his life..but he'd been too young to do anything but stay out of the way..now he was the main person somebody'd be looking to for support-_wonderful_ just wonderful how lfe hands one the most unpleasant things to deal with.

Osaka looked up at him "guess we should get over to the hospital...do what we can hn?" she said getting herself back together "yea,oh-we'll be using the company car Mr.Menji was rather insistant about that" he told her as they walked across the lobby,as they stepped outside the sun shone brightly..Kronos had forgotten how nice a day it was,funny how the worst things happen on the nicest days he thought to himself;after they had gone into the parking garage and gotten into the car Osaka paused "I forgot..nobody's called the others yet right?" she asked "umm-hm if you think you can handel it that's fine,but if you want I'll do it..I know how hard that's going to be" Kronos offered,Osaka didn't didn't say anything for a few blocks 'till they reached a stop light."I don't wanna have to be the one to break this to everybody...if you can I'll be greatful" she said looking at her hands and flexing them "ok I'll do that,you'll need to tell me-um the steps you do here for..um-the dead" he said trying to use the right words for it,saying it for a stranger is easy...saying it for a friend or family member is always the shits "I..really think we should let Chiyo do thin..things 'till Tomo's mom and dad get here...do you..think they'll let me see her? I jus wanna...say goodby...if I can" she said rocking back and forth in her seat;taking a deep breath to compose himself before he answered Kronos nodded "we'll see if we can kiddo,I'll make sure of that don't worry" he said softly.

When they arrived at the hospital Kronos sat there and stared at the place for a minute,he'd been in them only three times..this was the first he felt like not going in...he just wanted this to all go away;didn't want to have to go in and tend to a dead or dying friend;leaning on the steering wheel he sighed loudly "you ok Krono?" Osaka asked "no,no I'm not,this is the first time I've felt this way...I've never felt like this" sitting up suddenly he punched the steering wheel "**GODDAMNIT! **why the hell does this have to happen to us!" Osaka sat back blinking,she'd never seen Kronos act like this,but she'd also never seen him in a real bad situation...she knew he could be a real loving guy,now she could see just how much he cared for those around him."hey..come'on big guy it's gonna..gonna be ok,we gotta deal with what life brings,and sometimes it's hard yea?" Kronos ran his hand over his face trying like hell to not crack and start up..not yet anyway "I..I know I just,it just..hurts like hell;sorry if I scared you honey" she kissed him on the cheek and told him it was ok,then they got out of the car at the same time and went in to the hospital.

What Osaka and Kronos walked into was literal media free-for-all there was at least five crews there doing on the spot reporting,they made their way around this and went to the front desk as they stopped Kronos spotted Shijo talking,or more like,chewing out a young cop Kronos took Osaka's arm and made a beeline to the senior officer;turning around Shijo's face went sour adding to his haggared look,Kronos didn't like that..he felt his stomach sink to his feet,he unconsciously pulled Osaka behind him and bowed to "Mr.Howaga? been awhile,um we came quick as we could" Shijo just motioned for them to follow him "we can talk over here..this place is a goddamn zoo" he said glowering tword the press,they stepped into a small room which Kronos had no idea what was for.

Sighing heavily Shijo looked at them "first let me say how sorry I am for this to have happened to your friend...I don't know how many of you there are,but from what I understand you've all known eachother for a long time?" Kronos nodded "I haven't know her as long..but we're still close,the girls have known her longer" he said in a low voice "we've all been together since high-school" Osaka said looking at,and twiddling,her fingers she was on the verge of crying again Shijo swallowed when he looked at her "umm..yes;her parents..are living in another city,we need some one to take care of matters here untill they arrive,are you sure you can do this?" he said his concern coming to the surface "it's ok,I'll do what I have to,but we have one in mind who will be better for this..we'll call her and the others after..after we take care of a few things here" Kronos braced himself for what he had to say next:"I was told by Mr.Menji she isn't expected to make it...my wife...would like to see her before-you'know" Shijo nodded "we'll get her parents permission first-won't take long just wait here" as he said that Osaka stepped forward "please..I don't want her to go..without at least one of us sayin' goodby...I'll take responsibility if that upset's her mom and dad" Shijo's face was starting to melt..Osaka could have that effect on people but now it was giving Kronos a feeling of dread that felt like somebody was pouring molten lead on the back of his neck;something awful had already happened;Shijo was trying to buy time and it wasn't working he was about to crack.

Kronos put his arm around Osaka again and looked at Shijo "what's happened? I know something's up..your..." Shijo put his his hand over his face when he looked at them **he** was crying "please excuse me..I've been an officer thirty years and I've never broke down like this" pulling Osaka closer Kronos gritted his teeth and asked slowly "is...has...she" turning back to them Shijo shook his head "I'm sorry...your friend died ten minutes ago...while they were trying to save her"

Even though Kronos was expecting this he didn't take it well,it felt like somebody had jammed a hot knife into him,his eyes started to water but he fought to keep from going completely over;Osaka just went limp it seemed she was gonna fall as her legs gave out,but she grabbed onto Kronos insted and buryed her face "aw-fuck!...urrrrr dammit!" Kronos growled "it's ok,it's ok..it's gonna be alright kiddo" he said holding her tightly,that was all he could think to do right then.Shijo cleared his throat "I know the doctor handling this personally;I'll make sure you two can go see her ASP...if anyone's going to get into trouble it'll be me _I'll _take responsibilty give me a few minutes" he said taking charge,Kronos thanked him as he turned to leave.

Looking around the room Kronos could see it was a waiting room of some sort with benches "hey kiddo why don't we sit down 'till Shijo get's back hm?" he said rubbing her back gently she nodded with out saying anything she hadn't let loose-yet,he knew when she did it was bound to be unpleasant;as for himself he felt like screaming to God and beating on the walls but he knew he had to keep it in check untill he got everything he needed to do done,then he could let it go.

Sighing to himself he leaned back and held Osaka tight;maybe ten or fifteen minutes later Shijo returned with a doctor following him "this is Dr.Kazuki,we've worked together a lot over the years,he was the one of the doctors who responded when they brought this mess in...he was with your friend" the doctor stepped forward and bowed "I'm very sorry about your friend,I understand you'll be in place of her parents untill they can make it here?" he asked Kronos "um-yes..though I'm sure one of her other friends will step in here sortly,I'm-un still not entirely sure how it's done here..." Kronos drifted off and looked at Osaka she hadn't stood up,she was just staring at the doctor "sweety-you alright?" as Kronos asked she snapped out of it and stood up "ah! than..thank you..I..I'm..I'm jus' upset and all-sorry" Kronos patted her back "it's ok kiddo,don't worry" he said,turning back to the doctor Kronos took a deep breath "unn..can we see her?..she..my wife wants...wants to see her friend you'know if it's ok" he asked not real sure what this was going to be like,probably highly unpleasant,the doctor raised a hand "wait a bit longer..we'll make your friend ready,then you can see her,you understand yes? It will be about a half hour...alright?" Kronos nodded "yea we do;thank you,thank you very much".

After the doctor left Kronos took Osaka and sat back down and then waited...it was probably the longest half hour he ever went through in his life;Osaka curled up next to him and just went silent until she suddenly spoke up."Krono...I..I..never thought I'd go through t-this kinda thing again-" he rubbed her shoulder and waited for her to finish;when after several minutes she didn't "what,what were you going to say?" he asked gentally "Krono...I can't really believe this is happein'...I **DON'T** want to believe this is..is happening..and...I'm scared" Krono didn't know what to say,thinking for a moment he blurted finally "I am too..a little bit...I'd guess we all will be before this is over"

He just couldn't think of much else to say,it felt like something had ripped out a vital part of him but he didn't know what it was-he just felt empty.

Dr.Kazuki returned exactly a half hour later "everything is ready,are you sure you want to do this? It's difficult under the best of circumstances;impossible in the worst I understand you're not family,but are quite close-" Osaka sat up "I'll be ok,I really wanna do this-really" Krono had a thought flash through his head "umm..lemme talk to the doctor for a second ok hon?" looking at him with a "what now look?" he patted he shoulder "just take a sec" he said with a smile.

Outside he said it straight out "doctor,Tomo,how messed up is she?" he understood immediately "everything that happened was in the body cavity,it's all covered by a sheet" Krono got that hot-knife in the gut again "you'll understand when I say that's no comfort to hear" the doctor nodded "do you think your wife can handel this?" he asked plainly Krono paused for a second before he answered "she's a good kid and she's been through this once,I hate like hell for her to have do it again-but yea she's good to go;she wants to do it...all I can do is provide support yea?" the doctor nodded and Krono went back and opened the door."ok kiddo-let's go"

End Chapter 4.


End file.
